Glamorous Days: Happy Line (Sequel)
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Glamorous Days side story. Everything answered here


Title: Glamorous Days: Happy Line (Sequel)  
Chapter : - (Oneshot)  
Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Rating: T  
Pairing: AoixUruha (main), GacktxHyde, GacktxChiaki (slight)

* * *

**Enjoy**~

* * *

Konnichiwa~

Aku Kouyo Takashima! Tapi kalian **HARUS** memanggilku 'Uruha'. Kenapa? Karena aku cantik! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ehem, cukup dialog kenarsisanku.. Kembali ke cerita!

Saat ini aku yang imut-imut ini sedang duduk manis di atas kursi tunggu. Tangan kiriku memegang pocky cokelat, yang kanan bermain ponsel, dan mulutku sibuk mengunyah pocky itu. Aku menunggui Reita yang menemani Ruki check-up.

Sedikit tentang keduanya. Reita adalah pemuda pesek, menyebalkan, sok keren di depan Ruki yang notabene pacaranya itu. Yah… Aku tidak memungkiri sih Reita sebenarnya anak baik yang berbakti kepada Ibunya. Reita selalu ada untuk Ruki, dan aku juga berharap Ruki demikian.

Tentang Ruki. Ia adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil. Ah! Pokoknya semua yang ada pada Ruki mungil dan imut! Kuakui Ruki lebih imut dariku. Sayangnya, tubuh Ruki lemah sejak lahir. Ia cukup kerepotan dengan kondisi imunitas dan sistem organnya yang kurang mau bekerja sama dengan keinginannya yang besar. Fresh, baru dua bulan yang lalu ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan sejak itulah kondisinya naik turun.

"Arigato, Aoi-sensei!"

Aku mendongak saat nama'nya' di sebut. Di depan pintu putih yang menghubungkan antara 'dunia luar' dengan ruangannya, tampak Reita dan Ruki pamit dengan orang yang disebut-sebut Aoi-sensei. Namanya Shiroyama Yuu, dokter muda yang baru berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Dokter dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum dan sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan keduanya.

"Haah~ aku iri.." gumamku.

Ruki mendekatiku. Si _chubby _ini bilang kalau dia ingin makan dulu dengan Reita di luar rumah sakit, _berdua_. Ok, fine. Itu artinya aku mau tidak mau memberanikan diri pulang sendiri. Oh, ayolah Uruha! Berani sedikit untuk bilang aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka dan biarkan aku si pengecut ini pulang bersama mereka (TT^TT)!

"Uruha-kun?" panggil sebuah suara.

Aku yang tadinya bersender pada tembok rumah sakit dengan wajah madesu pun menoleh. Dan apa yang kulihat tidak bisa kupercaya. Aoi, si dokter muda itu saat ini melepas jas kerjanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana kain senada. Aku harus memerintahkan daguku untuk tidak jatuh. _Shimatta.._ _Aoi-sensei wa kakkoi yo … _

"Anoo, kenapa di sini? Tidak bersama Ruki-kun dan Rei-kun?" tanya Aoi-sensei menghampiriku.

Menyadari posisiku yang kelihatannya tidak elit, aku buru-buru bangun dan membungkuk memberi salam. Mulutku pun akhirnya menjelaskan kenapa tidak bersama pasangan tebar kasih sayang itu. Aoi-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan ceritaku yang sudah bisa dibilang curcol ini. Oh Aoi-sensei… Maafkan aku (QAQ)..

"Hoo… Kau tidak merasa kesepian ditinggal begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha, yah jujur saja… Saya sebenarnya kesepian.. Tapi saya lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan Ruki. Kalau si pesek sih saya tidak peduli." Jawabku enteng.

Aoi-sensei tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku. Ah Kami-sama.. Wajahku.. Jangan sampai terlihat..

"Begini saja, kebetulan aku ingin keluar sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Uruha-kun menemaniku sebentar?" ajaknya.

_**CHOTTTTOOOOOOOO**_! I, itu ajakan kencan 'kan? Iya 'KAAANN?

End of Uru's POV~

.

.

(≧ д ≦)

.

.

.

"Aoi-sensei.. Apa tidak masalah sensei keluar di jam kerja begini?" tanya Uruha yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Aoi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di salah satu daerah perbelanjaan. Aoi masih dengan kemeja hitamnya, dan Uruha dengan seragam Lamia gakuen. Dan perlu diingat, di sini Uruha memakai seragam **perempuan**. Untung wajah Aoi tidak terlalu tua. Yah, masih wajah-wajah anak muda gitu… Jadi ia tidak akan dicurigai sebagai om-om pedophile yang jalan dengan Uruha yang manis ini~.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebetulnya, Kai sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk _refreshing_ sebentar. Ia bilang tidak baik kalau dokter otot lehernya kaku karena stress. Lagipula sudah ada juniorku yang dengan baik hati menggantikanku." Jelas Aoi bersiul senang.

Uruha meringis mendengar jawaban enteng Aoi. Yah, pemuda itu memang dokter yang tenang dan _easy going_, bukan tipe sangat serius pada umumnya. Andaikan saat ini rumah sakit memperbolehkannya bekerja memakai pakaian yang ia sukai, Aoi pasti sudah memakai Jeans dan kemeja yang lebih santai.

"Aoi-sensei, kita mau kemana?"

Aoi menoleh, menatap Uruha lekat-lekat seolah sedang menganalisis. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pengamatan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena ditatap seperti itu oleh manik hitam malam Aoi.

"Hm.. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sensei' kalau di luar. Panggil Yuu saja! Nanti aku akan memanggilmu Uruha." Pinta Aoi tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Uruha.

"E, eh… Baiklah.. Sensei—maksudku, Yuu-san..." Balas Uruha masih dengan wajah memerah.

Aoi tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Uruha dengan dalih agar tidak terpisah ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Aoi berjalan santai tanpa melepas tanganya dari Uruha yang _blushing_ sendiri. Tiba-tiba, langkah Aoi berhenti di sebuah toko aksesoris yang tidak terlalu ramai. Matanya terpaku pada jejeran hiasan rambut beraneka warna.

Aoi mengajak Uruha masuk, namun menyuruh Uruha untuk menunggu sebentar sementara dirinya mencari sesuatu di dalam. Uruha yang ditinggal Aoi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Jepit hitam dengan hiasan pita diujung, dan jepit silver dengan hiasan bunga Sakura pink mengkilat menarik perhatiannya.

"Kawaii~~ pasti cocok untuk Leda dan Reno." Gumam Uruha berbinar membayangkan kedua adik_ bishounen_-nya memakai jepit itu.

Uruha membawa jepit itu ditangan kanannya dan beranjak pergi ke dalam toko. Uruha mengampiri rak stainless steel yang menawarkan berbagai macam strap ponsel. Di raihnya satu strap dengan tali hitam yang menggantung boneka bebek kuning itu.

"Unyu." Komentarnya spontan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Aoi yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Uwaaa! Yuu-san mengagetkanku saja!" pekik Uruha mengelus dada.

"Gomen, tidak bermaksud!"

"Daijobu.. Sudah menemukan apa yang dicari?" tanya Uruha melirik paper bag mini berwarna pink cerah.

"Yup, tadi aku melihat pita lucu di sana. Spontan saja kubeli untuk kuberikan nanti pada seseorang." Jawab Aoi menunjukkan paper bag itu.

'_Untuk siapa ya?..._' batin Uruha berkecamuk.

"Kembaran yuk?" usul Aoi menarik salah satu strap berbentuk sama dengan Uruha hanya saja beda warna.

Uruha hanya bengong. Tidak tahu harus mengiyakan atau menolak. Ia memandangi gantungan bebek biru yang diamati Aoi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Uruha, Aoi meraih strap dan jepit yang ada di tangan Uruha, membawanya ke kasir.

"Anggap saja traktiranku karena sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Uruha tetap diam dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak jika harus dibayari oleh Aoi. Tapi toh ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia tahu Aoi orangnya keras kepala. Pertanyaan tentang siapa gadis yang beruntung mendapat hadiah darinya menari-nari dalam otaknya. Uruha menghela nafas, lelah memikirkan semua itu.

Uruha menyadari perasaanya sejak rasa cemburunya pada Ruki berkembang. Setiap bertemu dengan Uruha, Aoi selalu saja membicarakan Ruki. Entah menanyakan kabar, atau tentang kepribadian Ruki yang ia tahu. Dan hal itu secara otomatis membuat Uruha sedikit _jealous_.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Aoi menggandeng tangan Uruha pergi setelah ia membayar di kasir.

.

.

.

*… o○ *o○ …*

.

.

"Yuu-san balik saja ke rumah sakit, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Uruha halus saat Aoi berniat mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak! Meski kau laki-laki, tetap saja penampilanmu itu seperti perempuan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu digoda laki-laki lain." Balas Aoi tegas.

Uruha menghela nafas. Meski ia senang Aoi memperhatikannya, ia juga tidak enak jika harus merepotkan Aoi sampai seperti ini. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Uruha menerima tawaran Aoi dan berjalan ke rumahnya. Untung saja rumah Uruha tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit walaupun berlainan arah. Naik kereta sekali, lalu berjalan kaki sepuluh menit ia akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Dan…. Di sinilah Aoi dan Uruha, di tengah-tengah kerumunan masyarakat Jepang yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Tidak heran jika kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi akan sangat penuh dengan manusia. Tetapi, Uruha tidak punya pilihan lain. Daripada naik taksi, tiket kereta biayanya lebih murah.

"Aku lupa kalau sekarang waktunya orang-orang pulang kerja." Ucap Aoi sweatdrop.

"Gomenasai, Yuu-san! Tidak apa-apa kok kalau Yuu-san mengantarku sampai di sini." Balas Uruha.

Aoi tersenyum menatap wajah Uruha yang mencemaskan dirinya. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Uruha dan mengatakan ia tidak masalah jika harus berdesak-desakan di kereta nanti. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Uruha pulang dengan selamat. Meski itu bukan kewajibannya sih. Sepuluh menit kemudian, kerumunan manusia itu merapat. Kelihatannya kereta akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan tentu saja Aoi dan Uruha bersiap 'perang' mencari tempat.

Benar saja, kereta listrik itu datang tepat waktu. Pintunya terbuka secara otomatis. Pengumuman yang menghimbau agar calon penumpang segera masuk pun berkumandang. Aoi dan Uruha yang berada di barisan depan segera masuk dan mencari tempat.

"Di sini saja." Ucapnya.

"Kau.. Duduk saja, biar aku yang berdiri." Balas Aoi.

"Tidak usah, yang duduk biar orang yang sudah tua. Kasihan kalau di suruh berdiri selama perjalanan."

Aoi kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah Uruha. Bukan hanya cantik di fisik, hati Uruha juga ternyata memiliki nilai baik. Keduanya memilih untuk berdiri bersandar pada pintu di sisi lain agar mempermudah mereka untuk keluar nanti.

Semakin dekat waktu keberangkatan, semakin penuhlah isi kereta. Uruha yang bersender langsung dengan pintu terdesak habis-habisan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi namun ramping itu terjepit diantara dua pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berbeda.

'_U, uwa! Sialan!_' rutuk Uruha.

Rupanya dengan sangaja memanfaatkan volume penumpang yang padat, salah satu dari siswa itu menowel pinggang Uruha. Semakin turun, hingga ke pahanya yang mulus. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda hidung belang itu. Uruha sempat berpikir untuk berteriak, namun sepasaang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Maaf, tolong jangan ganggu dia atau anda akan saya laporkan ke pihak berwajib." Ucap Aoi tegas pada siswa itu.

"_Hati-hati_." Bisik Aoi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Uruha hanya bungkam dan menurut. Tangan jahil itu tersentak, dan tidak lagi terasa kehadirannya. Sepertinya gertakan Aoi berhasil membuatnya takut dan buru-buru menjaga jarak sedikit demi sedikit. Uruha menghela nafas lega saat pemuda itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Namun pandangan Uruha tertambat pada untaian rantai kecil yang tadinya tertutup kemeja hitam Aoi. Uruha memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat kalung yang dipakai Aoi saat ini.

Aoi tersenyum memperhatikan Uruha yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari kalung yang dipakai Aoi. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat, menarik untaian itu ke atas hingga bandulnya terlihat. Uruha terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Yup, kalung itu adalah pemberiannya yang ia beli dengan Ruki di Shibuya waktu itu.

"_Kau memakainya?_" tanya Uruha lirih.

"_Everyday_." Jawab Aoi bangga.

Uruha tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Aoi memakai barang pemberiannya setiap hari. Seolah mendapat keberanian, tangannya bergerak menuju punggung Aoi. Di peluknya dengan erat tubuh pemuda yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"_Aku senang… Terima kasih_." Bisik Uruha.

.

.

: *:-(¯ ∀ ¯)-: *:

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Aoi berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dihadapannya saat ini, berdiri rumah bergaya Eropa yang tidak kecil. Rumah yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu memiliki halaman yang luas, pintu kayu berukir naga, dan pagar yang menjulang tinggi, lengkap dengan rambatan tanaman.

"Ini… Rumahmu?" tanya Aoi ragu.

"Hihihi, iya! Ayo masuk~" ajak Uruha menarik tangan Aoi.

Aoi sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi Uruha sudah buru-buru menariknya masuk. Melewati pekarangan depan yang luas dan sejuk, Aoi sampai di pintu utama. Uruha dengan gerakan perlahan membuka pintu yang tingginya lebih dari 3 meter itu.

"Tadaima~~"

"OKAEERRRIII!"

Jeritan anak-anak kecil menyambut salam Uruha. Serentak, sekitar Sembilan anak kecil datang mengerubungi Uruha dan Aoi. Aoi yang tampak bingung melirik Uruha yang justru dengan suka cita menyapa mereka.

"Eee Uru-chan! Dare? Dare?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat menunjuk Aoi.

"Ah! Uruchan… Koibito?" tebak yang lainnya sambil cekikikan.

'**BLUSH**'

"D, dame! Bukan kok! Dia hanya… temanku." Balas Uruha berusaha tenang.

"Okaeri, Uru."

Uruha dan Aoi mengadah, menatap kearah tangga yang menyambungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah rupawan bak peri. Rambut auburn-nya yang ikal ditata kesamping. Tubuh moleknya dibalut dengan dress sederhana berwarna putih dengan motif bunga warna-warni.

"Eh? Mau kemana, Reno?" tanya Uruha menatap kakaknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Pergi dengan Ryoga. Tapi… Kurasa dia belum datang." Jawab Reno.

Pandangan Reno tertuju pada sosok pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun-an yang berdiri di sebelah Uruha. Reno tersenyum tipis. Ia mengajak keduanya untuk duduk di ruang tamu, sementara ia menyuruh 'adik-adik'-nya bermain sendiri di tempat lain.

Aoi terpesona akan interior rumah ini. Ruang tamunya saja sudah megah, apalagi seluruh isi rumahnya. Ia jadi tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa kamar Uruha. Suasana di ruangan itu masih hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka mulut sampai akhirnya beberapa pelayan membawakan kereta dorong berisi minuman dan camilan.

"Silahkan diminum." Ujar Reno ramah.

"Ah, haii! Terima kasih." Balas Aoi mengambil cangkir teh yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku tahu namanya, Uru-nii?" tanya Reno antusias namun tak menghilangkan keanggunannya.

"Umh.. Yah… Namanya Shiroyama Yuu… Aku memanggilnya Aoi atau Yuu." Jawab Uruha memperkenalkan Aoi pada adik pertamanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Aoi-san. Aku adik Uruha, Takashima Reno."

Uruha kemudian bercerita kalau Aoi adalah dokter yang merawat Ruki selama beberapa tahun terakhir karena dokter sebelumnya yang merawat Ruki pensiun. Dan karena sering ke rumah sakit bersama Ruki, Uruha jadi mengenal Aoi lebih dekat.

"Oh… Kenapa Uru-nii tidak jalan saja dengan Aoi-san? Kurasa… Kalian cocok~" goda Reno.

'**NGEK**'

"Aaaa Ittai!" pekik Reno kesakitan saat sepasang tangan mencubit pipinya dari belakang.

"M, mama!" lerai Uruha.

"Reno-chan tidak boleh banyak bicara begitu. 'Kan tidak enak dengan Aoi-san." Ucap Hizaki mencubiti pipi Reno yang tembem.

"Hemoo~ Uwu-hii hamah Awowi-han hohokh kokkh! (_translate: Demo~ Uru-nii sama Aoi-san cocok kok!_)" bantah Reno berusaha melepas tangan Ibunya.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku akan mengantar Aoi keluar. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Pamit Uruha seraya berdiri.

"Ah! Hati-hati, Aoi-san~" ucap Hizaki melambaikan tangan.

"Arigato, Hizaki-san, Reno-san." Balas Aoi sopan.

Uruha menggandeng Aoi keluar ruang tamu. Selama itu, Uruha tidak berani menatap Aoi karena wajhanya sendiri memerah karena perkataan adiknya yang berumur lima belas tahun itu. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya dan menarik Aoi keluar.

"Gomenasai…" bisiknya lirih. Aoi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Uruha.

"Daijobu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Balas Aoi masih dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Uruha mengangguk pelan dan menuntun Aoi menuju gerbang rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu rumahnya. Aoi dapat melihat, di bawah salah satu pohon momiji yang berdiri kokoh, anak-anak yang tadi menemuinya asyik bermain. Ada yang bermain bola, kejar-kejaran, atau masaka-masakan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu… Siapa mereka?" tanya Aoi menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak itu.

"Mereka adalah penghuni panti asuhan. Rumahku ini juga menampung anak-anak yang kurang beruntung yang di'titipkan' oleh orangtua mereka." Jawab Uruha senang.

"Panti asuhan? Ide siapa?"

"Orangtuaku. Awal mulanya, beliau berdua sangat menyukai semua hal yang berbau Eropa dan membangun rumah besar ini. Karena yang tinggal hanya empat orang dan enam maid, enam tahun lalu rumah ini diubah menjadi panti asuhan." Jelas Uruha.

"Itu menjelaskan pakaian Ibumu yang bergaya Victorian." ucap Aoi mengerti.

"Yap~ Dan… Apa kau tahu kalau beliau laki-laki?..." bisik Uruha penuh misteri.

"EEEEEE? H, Hizaki-san laki-laki?!" pekik Aoi tidak percaya. Uruha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Aoi yang menurutnya lucu.

"Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Yuu-san.. Mungkin kau akan jijik padaku." Ucap Uruha mendadak murung.

Aoi menatap Uruha yang memandangi gerbang dengan tatapan kosong. Tetapi Aoi tidak marah, sedih, atau jijik seperti kata Uruha. Ia justru menggenggam tangan Uruha lembut. Uruha menoleh saat merasakan tangannya diliputi kehangatan.

"Y, Yuu-san?"

'**CUP**'

Uruha terbelalak. Aoi menciumnya penuh kasih sayang di dahi, bukan di bibir seperti kebanyakan orang. Pandangan Uruha melembut. Ia balas menggegam tangan Aoi erat. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada Aoi yang tumbuh tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, Uruha… Aku tidak perlu merasa jijijk pada keluarga orang yang kucintai." Bisik Aoi.

'_Keluarga… Orang yang kucintai?..._' batin Uruha tidak mengerti

"Yuu… Aku… Sebneranya me-"

"Aku tahu, Uruha. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Dan aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu." Potong Aoi tersenyum bahagia.

Uruha berusaha menahan air mata harunya agar tidak jatuh meski usahanya cenderung sia-sia. Aoi mengelus-elus kepala Uruha, mencoba menangkan pemuda itu. Uruha buru-buru menghapus air matanya masih deras menetes.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat sesuatu." Ucap Aoi.

Uruha berhenti menghapus air matanya, menatap Aoi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Aoi membuka paper bag kecil yang tadi di bawanya dari toko. Tangan besar dan hangat itu mengeluarkan _hairpin_ berbentuk pita yang agak besar dengan motif kotak-kotak warna biru plus renda-renda putih. Aoi memakaikan hiasan rambut itu ke helaian cokelat Uruha.

"Yap! Aku benar. Ternyata memang cocok untukmu." Kata Aoi puas.

"U, untukku?"

"Ya. Tadi waktu jalan-jalan, aku lihat ada hairpin lucu di sana. Dan kupikir ini cocok untukmu. Meski tahu kau laki-laki aku spontan membelinya."

"Terima kasih.. Yuu-san.. Aku menyukainya!" balas Uruha menunduk malu. Aoi terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Uruha.

"Nee, Uru… Karena mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku… Panggil Aku Yuu saja." Pinta Aoi serius.

'**BLUSH**'

"E, ehhh? Harus ya?... Aku malu…"

"Ayo.. Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku.." desak Aoi. Uruha menelan ludah dan mencoba memanggil nama itu.

"Y, Yuu.. Dai.. suki.."

Aoi tersenyum puas. Direngkuhnya Uruha dalam pelukan yang menenangkan selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu ia pamit kembali ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan Uruha yang hatinya masih melayang-layang akibat pernyataan cintanya secara tidak langsung.

"Uru-nii? Sedang apa di sini? Tadi itu siapa?" tanya sebuah suara. Uruha menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Leda –adik keduanya- tengah memandanginya heran.

"Leda? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Habis main dengan Aggy dan Juri. Btw, Nii-san… Setidaknya jawablah dulu pertanyaanku sebelum bertanya lagi ..." keluh Leda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja, seragam wanita.

"E, ehhehehe~ Gomen, gomen! Dia Aoi. Tadi aku mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Uruha senang.

"Pacar Nii-san?~ Keren sekali!" Uruha tersenyum simpul mendengar komentar jujur Leda.

"Ya! Dia pacarku!"

~**Fin**~

.

.

.

* * *

**::/::Omake::/::**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, duduklah Gackt di kursi ruang kerjanya. Setumpuk kertas hasil jerih payah murid-muridnya saat ulangan siap ia nilai. Gackt meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Mendesah pelan, ia membuka salah satu laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan selembar foto usang yang tak dilindungi oleh _frame_.

'_**20 Sept 19xx**_'

Di dalam foto itu, ada dirinya, Hyde, Tetsu, Yukihiro, Ken, dan istrinya, Chiaki. Mereka berenam sama-sama memakai jas lab berwarna putih. Dan tentu saja, wajah mereka masih memiliki cirri khas anak muda. Gackt menghela nafas berat. Kematian Hyde beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya terpukul. Ia tidak pernah memiliki pikiran kalau Hyde akan meninggalkannya duluan.

'_**Tok tok tok**_'

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gackt, Chiaki yang membawa nampan dengan gelas kopi di atasnya masuk ke ruangan Gackt. Ia melihat suaminya masih memandangi foto lama tahun kedua mereka kuliah. Chiaki tersenyum lembut. Di letakkanya nampan itu di atas meja yang masih kosong. Ia mengelus bahu tegap suaminya, memberikan rasa tenang bagi Gackt.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chiaki yang dibalas dengan anggukan Gackt.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau pernah mencintai Hyde-san. Aku juga tidak memungkiri sampai sekarang pun kau masih terbayang dia. Tetapi, kalau Hyde melihatmu seperti ini, ia tidak akan tenang di alam sana." Bisik Chiaki penuh pengertian.

Gackt bersandar pada perut istrinya yang sedikit membuncit. Tentu saja ia tidak menekannya, hanya sekedar 'menempel'. Chiaki mengelus kepala suaminya lembut, mengecup puncaknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Juri sedang belajar di kamarnya. Ia persis denganmu yang rajin.. Tapi… Sifatnya yang khawatiran dengan Ayahnya ini justru mirip Hyde-san."

"Ya… Kau benar… Dan kuharap adik Juri yang berumur dua bulan kandungan ini akan sangat mirip dengan Ibunya." Balas Gackt tersenyum hangat.

~**Real Owari**~


End file.
